


Because Why Not

by AshesAndDrums



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Halloween, Pining, Pregnancy, Roommates, artist!Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesAndDrums/pseuds/AshesAndDrums
Summary: Collection of short drabbles inspired by prompts on Tumblr. Varying lengths and most likely unrelated. I'll add tags as they apply. Chapter 1:  Bellamy and Clarke watch a scary movie.Chapter 2: Clarke doesn't know how to ride a bike.Chapter 3: The air conditioning is broken but Clarke makes do.Chapter 4: Clarke's clothes no longer fit and Bellamy’s smug about it.





	1. "This is such a bad idea."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like to share my writing so to try and break that habit and in honor of November being writing month I am going to attempt to post something every other day. Most likely they will be unrelated and will vary in length.

“This is such a bad idea.”

“It’s _tradition_ ,” Clarke says by way of an answer. She walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn and two bottles of beer. “We've been watching scary movies on Halloween since before we were even living together.” She handed him one of the bottles before sitting down.

It's true; Bellamy and Clarke started this tradition six years ago, four years before they became roommates, when all their other friends bailed on Halloween movie night claiming they had better things to do. After everyone bailed on them the second year they just stopped being invited and it became something for just the two of them. Then they became roommates out of convenience and honestly? Easier access to a movie buddy has been a big perk.

Bellamy takes the beer but the frown remains on his face. “Yeah but it's easier to stay up when Halloween doesn't fall on a Monday _and_ when we both don't have to get up early in the morning because we have grown up jobs.”

Clarke rolls her eyes but can't help her smile when she teases, “You are such an old man.”

“Eight hours is recommended for healthy sleep,” he recites and grins when she throws popcorn at him.

“Will you just hit play!” she huffs and shoves her feet into his lap. “The movie will be over by 11 at the latest and the old folks can go to bed.”

“If someone doesn't get too scared.”

“Right back at you.”

By the end of the movie both of them have their own couch pillow in a death grip; Clarke watching mostly through her fingers but unable to look away. They made it through the movie with a few jumps each and finally the story was winding down. The remaining survivor gets killed, of course, during the final moment of hope that not everyone was totally fucked and then the screen goes black.

The credits start to roll and they sit in silence before Bellamy clears his throat, the sudden noise causing Clarke to startle a little. “Sorry!” he says immediately and then runs a hand through his hair. “Jesus, why did you pick that movie? Why couldn't we watch something stupid and classic like Nightmare on Elm Street or Halloween?”

“Aw, are you scared?” Clarke asks as she relaxes from the intensity of the movie. Teasing each other is an easy distraction.

Bellamy just grunts, “No. I'm just worried about you being able to sleep tonight.”

“Ugh,” she nudges him with her foot before swinging her legs off the couch and standing up, “Yes _mom_. I'll go get my healthy amount of sleep now.”

Clarke lies in bed for an hour, tossing and turning. She keeps getting the feeling that someone is in the room with her and turning her bedside light on. After a while she just leaves it on and closes her eyes tight. But the scary images in her head don't stop flashing in her mind.

She opens her eyes and stares at the ceiling for a minute before making up her mind. Kicking off the blankets, she leaves her lamp on as she opens her bedroom door. The problem with getting to Bellamy’s room was that she had to walk all the way across the apartment. In the dark.

She takes a deep breath and squares her shoulders as she marches quickly through the living room, shifting slightly to avoid the recliner. She made it to his door and was reaching for the doorknob, not even bothering to knock when it was pulled inward. Clarke let out an involuntary scream just as Bellamy stumbled backwards.

“Clarke? What are you-”

“Can I sleep with you?” She asks quickly, avoiding his face but also trying hard not to look into the darkness of the living room behind her. in the back of her mind she registers that his lamp is on too.

He stares at her and his eyes soften. “Sure.”

She looks at him then, eyes full of relief and a grateful smile on her lips. As she crawls into bed with him she notices that he leaves the improvised nightlight on but it doesn't bother her. She's comfortable and safe in Bellamy’s arms.


	2. "When I told you this information, I wasn't expecting it to spread."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke doesn't know how to ride a bike.

Clarke took the stairs from her apartment to the street, the coffee shop was close and the fall weather was nice so she didn't mind the walk. She had been cooped up in her makeshift studio for the past four days so she was relieved to get a text from Bellamy to come out of her hole.

That is, until she rounded the corner.

Bellamy was waiting outside Grounders along with Octavia and Raven. And a bicycle. A bicycle with a wicker basket on the front and tassels hanging off the handlebars.

“Um, hi guys,” Clarke said as she approached.

“You're going to learn to ride a bike,” Octavia said immediately and thrust a helmet into Clarke's arms. She was never one to beat around the bush.

Clarke looked at the helmet without taking it and then back up at her friends. “I'm sorry, what?”

Octavia just rolled her eyes, “Bell told me how you never learned to ride a bike when you were a kid. Come on Clarke, we grew up _poor_ and even we learned how to ride a bike.”

Clarke turned her focus on Bellamy who at least had the decency to look embarrassed as she glared at him.

“Sorry,” he said as he rubbed the back of his neck, “It just sort of slipped out the other day.”

She just narrowed her eyes at him, “When I told you that information, I wasn't expecting it to spread.”

He shrugged helplessly as Raven snickered, not even bothering to hide it. Clarke turned her icy glare on her next but Raven just held her hands up in surrender.

“Hey, I just came to grab a coffee and saw these two outside,” she gestured with her cup. “I did help take the training wheels off though. I figured the pink tassels were embarrassing enough,” she added with a wink and sipped her coffee.

Clarke looked at them all again before turning her attention back to Octavia who was still holding out the helmet expectantly. She let out an exasperated sigh as she snatched the stupid thing out of her friend’s hands.

She convinced them to at least move this ridiculous activity away from the coffee shop where patrons could watch her literally crash and burn. They walked a few blocks down to the park which had a sidewalk that was often, go figure, used as a bike trail. Surprisingly Raven came with them.

“In case you do need me to put the training wheels on,” she shrugged.

Once they found a part of the path that was relatively straight Bellamy put the kickstand up and set the bike aside.

“Alright,” he said with his hands on his hips, “Rule number one is to always wear a helmet.”

Clarke rolled her eyes before shoving the bright pink thing on her head. “I swear, _you'll_ need a helmet after this,” she grumbled as she snapped the straps under her chin.

“Now get on the bike,” he gestured to the seat.

“This is still the dumbest thing ever. If I haven't needed to ride a bike up until this point in my life then why would I need to now?”

“Just get on the damn bike, Clarke!” Octavia shouted.

Still with a frown on her face, she obliged. Bellamy stood next to her with one hand on her hip.

“Petals-”

“I know how a bike works, Bellamy,” she snapped.

He bit back a smile. “Now, I'll hold on to you as you get used to steering,” he instructed.

She stared at the path ahead of her before looking down at her feet. “Promise you won't let go?” She asked with a little bit of fear in her voice.

This time he did give her a soft smile, “I promise.”

She held his gaze for a minute before nodding her head and turning to look at the path in front of her once more but with determination in her eyes. Bellamy put his other hand on her other hip and slowly pushed her forward.

She was a bit wobbly at first but Bellamy walked beside her the whole way, this hands a firm reminder that he had her if something happened. Clarke was grateful because it gave her subconscious something to focus on other than the other adults at the park staring at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely inspired by that episode of FRIENDS when the gang tries to teach Phoebe to ride a bike.
> 
> Also this is super late because Horror Nights added two days and I haven't been at a computer all day.
> 
> Once again this is mostly typed on my phone so excuse any errors.
> 
> Tips and Tricks are welcome!!


	3. Heat Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The air-conditioning in the building is broken but Clarke is making due.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got sun burned from doing a corn maze yesterday so....

It felt like a sauna. The air conditioning system that ran through the whole building broke sometime in the early morning hours _yesterday_ causing a freak heat wave to circulate through the halls and apartment units. Bellamy entered the lobby of the building and instantly felt the temperature change from the outside. The city was usually at its hottest this time of year but this year it felt like it wanted to break records. Bellamy was sure it got hotter in other states but inside the concrete and metal building the heat had nowhere to go. So it sat stagnant as the surroundings intensified it’s already uncomfortable conditions.

Bellamy got the mail from the box corresponding to his and Clarke’s apartment number before making his way up the elevator. He wondered vaguely if Clarke was home or if she took refuge from the heat elsewhere.

When he reached the door to their apartment and went inside he was instantly greeted with slightly less intense heat. Instead he found the whirring and grinding sounds of fans. The living room had three oscillating fans running at the same time, sweeping the couches and chairs in the room and rustling the papers and magazines on the coffee table. Other than that there was no sign of his fiancé.

“Clarke?” Bellamy called over the various sounds of running fans.

“In here!” she shouted back from the kitchen.

Bellamy walked cautiously towards the kitchen, careful to step over the cords and bits of paper that had successfully blown off the various surfaces in the room. He rounded the corner and stopped in the doorway of the kitchen.

Clarke was crouched on the tiled floor wearing short boxer shorts underwear and a loose tank top. Her blonde curls were thrown up into a sloppy bun on the top of her head so she could keep it off her neck but he could see some frizzy pieces sticking out. She was perched with her back facing the open refrigerator with her current projects and paints spread out in front of her. Five more fans of assorted size and style were plugged into the various outlets, foregoing the kitchen appliances that were originally plugged into them. Some of her brushes and paint tubes were being used as paperweights to keep her scrap papers from flying away. Despite these conditions she was intently focused as she applied a few more brush strokes to her canvas.

Bellamy chuckled as he leaned against the doorframe, “Wouldn’t it have been easier to just leave the apartment?”

“I went out and bought fans,” she answered simply.

He rolled his eyes. “Then why not just go to Lincoln’s or somewhere else that has studio space?” he asked and then decided to attempt to cross the threshold into the wire crossed obstacle course that was once their kitchen.

“Lincoln’s using his studio for his own current projects and it’s already too small I didn’t feel like intruding. If we had a bigger place then maybe I could have space for a real studio of my own,” she said and looked up in time to see him stumble over a cord which caused her to smile. “I wouldn’t have to invade every space of this tiny apartment with easels and canvases and maybe the furniture could be saved from paint splatter,” she continued thoughtfully.

“Uh-huh,” he said taking a deep breath after finally reaching her and the refrigerator. “So working under these miserable conditions were just to make a point?” he asked and leaned over her to grab a water bottle from the open fridge.

“That and warm tones fit the mood of these pieces; this god awful weather is good inspiration” she shrugged and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Clarke’s current project was a couple of commissioned pieces for a friend of her mother. They were going to be displayed in some hospital or doctor's office somewhere, Bellamy wasn't sure. Clarke tried to take on clients from her mother every so often if only to make her happy and leave Clarke alone for not being a doctor. So far the system has worked well for their relationship.

“So any word on when the air system will be fixed?” Bellamy asked.

“Let’s see it's 4:30 now?” Clarke asked with a glance at the microwave, “Then the superintendent and electrician have been _‘working’_ on it for an hour and a half,” she said using air quotes on the word ‘working’, clearly annoyed.

“Speaking of electric, our bill is not going to be pretty for this month after this,” he sighed looking at all the fans. Then a thought occurred to him, “Are you at a stopping point?” he asked motioning to her work.

“Hm?” Clarke looked at him quizzically and then back at her painting, “I guess so. The fans aren’t really helping the paint dry that way I want-“

“How about you go take a shower and we’ll go somewhere for dinner,” he offered. “This heat is going to start making you crankier than you are,” he teased putting his partially full water bottle back on the fridge shelf.

“Har har,” she said rolling her eyes. “Being insulting isn’t a way to make me agree to you.”

“Alright,” he said coyly, “I’ve actually gotten pretty sweaty just the few minutes I’ve been home…Maybe I need a shower too.”

Clarke looked up at him with a sly smile. “Ah, so you do know how to make me agree to something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on descriptive sentences since they're not my strong suite. I prefer dialogue so usually type all that first and go back and edit but then I get bored editing and abandon the story all together.
> 
> Tips and Tricks welcome!


	4. "Don't look so pleased with yourself"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's clothes don't fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild canonverse appears!

Bellamy leaned over the sink in their tiny bathroom in a vain attempt to get a better view in their dingy mirror. He was finishing up his morning shave when he heard Clarke curse softly in the other room.

“Everything alright,” he called as he brought the razor to his chin for a final sweep.

“No,” she huffed back.

He grabbed a rag off the hook to wipe any remaining soap off his face as he stepped out of the bathroom and into their main quarters. He moved the rag from his eyes just in time to see Clarke throw herself onto her back on the bed, hands struggling with the button and zipper of her pants. 

He stared at her quizzically until she tilted her head back so she was looking at him upside-down. “My pants don't fit,” she said with a pout.

Bellamy was frozen for a second before his face broke out into a huge grin. He crossed over to her and sat down on the bed just as she propped herself up with her hands behind her. Sure enough the slight roundness her stomach had adopted these last few weeks was now a full fledged bump, nothing too big but definitely something that the rough material of her pants wouldn't give an inch for.

“Don't look so pleased with yourself,” Clarke chastised but she was having trouble hiding the smile in her voice.

“Too late,” he answered simply as he reached a hand over to rub the soft swell of skin. He had been doing that a lot in the last weeks since she told him she was pregnant but the skin had always been flat. Now there was something tangible and no matter how small it made Bellamy’s heart soar.

Clarke moved one of her hands to rest on top of his and leaned into his side. She gave him a few minutes, the two of them sitting in silence in their own little bubble. “We need to finish getting ready,” she interrupted his thoughts with a soft whisper as she ran her other hand up his neck and through his curls which were still slightly damp from his shower. She frowned and looked down, “And I need new clothes.”

Bellamy chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. “I can sew some elastic material into some of your pants so you can wear them a bit longer,” he offered and then looked back down at his hand that still rested on her belly and imagined the spot getting bigger, “But yeah, we might want to see if we can find anything in the exchange.”

She huffed out a sigh. “It’s just one thing after another with this kid,” she grumbled with a roll of her eyes. Clarke hadn’t quite been feeling the joys of pregnancy these last few weeks. What she was hoping was the worst of her morning sickness passed a few days ago, finally allowing her a chance to breathe and feel like herself again. She was still tired but at least she felt like she could get out and do stuff.

Bellamy knew the complaining was all for show. Clarke loved their baby. Probably even more than he did. He caught her sometimes with a private smile to herself as she brushed her fingers over the spot their baby was growing. 

“With this kid inheriting both our personalities we’ll be lucky to make it through this with mild tension headaches,” he said dryly causing her to giggle.

“What do you mean ‘both our personalities’?” she asked with a smirk as she moved her leg over him so that her knees rested on either side of his hips and she was straddling his lap. He moved his hands to her waist to hold her steady as both of her hands continued to play with his hair. “Let’s just agree that this kid is already like 70% Blake.”

“Are you sure you’re a doctor?” he teased as his hands slid up her sides, under her shirt. “Your knowledge about babies and genetics is a little off.”

She kissed him, long and deep. Her hands trailed over his shoulders before moving down his chest. She gently push him down so he was laying on the bed without breaking contact with his lips.

“I thought we had to finish getting ready?” he asked when they broke away.

She shrugged, “So we’ll be late.” And leaned down to kiss him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like there's errors in this....
> 
> Anyway! Hope you enjoy!


	5. Rain or Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby's coming to stay and Clarke may have to accept that she and Bellamy aren't just roommates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this during Hurricane Matthew actually. I was inspired by my grandma not knowing my cousin was in a relationship. (Long story)

“If they're closing the roads, mom, I think that means you have to evacuate.”

“The house isn't ready so I can't go back to DC yet. Not that I'd be able to get a flight this late anyway,” Clarke could hear her mom's sigh even over the rain, “This is just typical, I was supposed to have a nice beach vacation at the condo but the weather had to get its own ideas.”

“You could just drive inland and stay at a hotel,” Clarke offered as she adjusted the phone.

Her mother sighed into the receiver again, “No it's fine. I don't want to check in anywhere this close to election period when I don't have my full staff.” She sighed again, “I'll just hunker down here.”

“Mom that's crazy,” Clarke huffed before an idea struck her. “Why don't you just come here?”

The phone was silent. Silent for a long time that Clarke wondered if the storm had come early and knocked out the phone lines.

She was just about to check her phone screen when her mother spoke. “You want me to come stay with you?”

“Sure,” Clarke shrugged even though her mom couldn't see it. “I mean it's either here or there and at least here it is guaranteed not to flood.”

Clarke knew she had her but still Abby’s next words were hesitated, “Are you sure Bellamy won't mind.”

It wasn't a secret that Clarke's best friend and mother didn't get along. Thankfully they didn't have to see a whole lot of each other. However, if Abby ever has a formal event Clarke always reminds both parties to at least be civil. After last night though she wondered if things would be different...

Clarke looks over at Bellamy laying sprawled out on the couch in nothing but pajama bottoms as he flicks through channels on the TV. With her free hand she plays with the hem of the matching sleep shirt she had stolen this morning after she woke up in his bed.

“No,” Clarke starts and then clears her throat, “No, my roommate won't mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a lot more of this planned. Something along the lines of a secret relationship that they have to hide throughout the long storm. Maybe someday I will write it. :)
> 
> Tips and Tricks welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> I will most likely write these on my tablet and phone so please forgive errors.
> 
> Tips and Tricks, as always, are welcome!


End file.
